Smoke
by marissa275
Summary: "This isn't violence, this is just a war in my head. I give it time but it never seems to end. I feel a fire in the back of my throat So let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke." Smoke by PVRIS. Randy joining the Wyatt's caused some problems with him and Marissa. Between that and other problems, will they be able to handle it? (Part of the DoD Series)
1. Chapter 1

**_SmackDown Live: Oct. 25, 2016_**

"So we take out the Wyatt's tonight?" Kane says.

"Yes. As soon as your match against Bray is over, we do it." I reply.

"What if Luke gets involved?"

"Randy will help you out, Kane. Don't worry."

"Okay…where is he anyways?"

I shrug. "Probably with Ted or something."

"Why don't you know?"

"I've been busy with Women's Champion responsibilities, partial company owner responsibilities, and talking to you."

"Oh. Okay. Are you going to be ringside for this match?"

"No. I'll stay back here and keep an eye out for Rowan."

"Okay then. That works."

I go to leave. "See ya."

"See ya."

I start walking towards Shane and Daniel's office. However, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, AJ Styles, stops me.

"Hey, Marissa." He says. "How are you?"

"Good." I say. "How about you?"

"Good. Just thought I'd say hi. See ya around."

"See ya."

* * *

I finally make it to Shane and Daniel's office and open the door. Surprisingly, Randy was in there as well. I enter and shut the door behind me. I sit on Daniel's desk.

"You called?" I ask.

"Yeah." Daniel says. "Could you possibly take out the Wyatt's and compete tonight?"

"Against who?"

"Natalya." Shane answers.

"Yeah. It's what I do. I'm the Women's Champion."

"Good. Thanks."

"No problem."

I leave. Randy follows.

I turn to him. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're acting like something is wrong. What's going on?"

"I'm just a little worried that tonight won't be how it's supposed to be."

"Why?"

"I don't entirely trust Kane. Ya know?"

"Randy, it'll be fine. His target is the Wyatt's just like us."

"Okay." He sighs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He caresses my cheek. We close the gap between our lips. He kisses me hard and long, savoring every second.

"I will see you later. Gotta go see Ted."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I go to the Women's locker-room. Alexa Bliss is the only one in there.

"Hi, Alexa." I say as I enter the locker-room.

"Hi, Marissa. What's up?" She replies.

"Nothing much. Just preparing for my match tonight."

"I heard you got Nattie. The winner captains our Survivor Series team."

"Yep. Meaning either way, we are going to have a good captain."

"True."

"And I personally think you deserve a spot on the team."

"Trust me. I plan on earning one."

* * *

Luke Harper headed down to the ring to interfere in the match. I sit in the Women's locker-room to watch.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy runs down to the ring to help Kane. Luke runs away. Kane prepares to hit Bray with a Chokeslam, and Randy prepares to hit Bray with a RKO.

Then, the unthinkable happens. Randy doesn't RKO Bray. He hits Kane with a RKO and leaves him for Bray.

I go numb. I just don't understand. My whole world just crumbled.

I get a text.

AJ: I'm sorry.

Me: It wasn't you. It was Randy.

Alexa, Nikki, Nattie, and Becky all hug me. How could Randy do this? After everything we've gone through. My own husband just betrayed me.

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And her opponent from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the SmackDown Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Nattie. We are equals in the ring, so we struggle to get the advantage over the other. She does and shoves me into a corner. I move when she goes for a Clothesline. I then hit her with a German Suplex. And then four more. #SuplexCity.

Nattie is out of it. I lock her in the Figure-Four. She taps out.

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I raise my arm in the air before grabbing my championship. Then, the lights blackout and I hear the noise before the Wyatt's show up. I get clubbed from behind and smacked with a chair repeatedly. I feel blood running out of my head. I blackout as they disappear and the lights are back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saturday: Oct. 29, 2016 9:30 A.M._**

I walked into the gym in sweatpants and Becky's T-shirt. Today, I am helping Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha train for their matches at Hell in a Cell. Ryse and Chelle are showing up later on. They all should help me get my mind off of Randy.

Sasha enters the gym. "What's up?"

"Oh you know. Not much." I reply.

"How are you doing?"

"Shitty."

"Did anyone show you the video?"

"What video?"

"Randy getting interviewed after you got attacked."

"No. What he'd say?"

"About the Wyatt's he said if you can't beat em join em. As soon as you were mentioned he walked away."

"Oh. Okay. Are the others here yet?"

"No. But we could go ahead and start training if you want."

"You have your championship?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's take a champion selfie."

We take a selfie with our belts. She posts it on Instagram.

sashabankswwe: Training with the Queen of Chaos. marissaorton #champs

"Okay." I say. "Let's get to work. We can have a practice match until someone else gets here."

"Okay."

We enter the ring and immediately start to exchange Right Hands. Sasha then nails me with a Dropkick. She goes to pick me up, but I roll her into a cradle.

1…2…kickout!

Sasha hits me with a Backstabber and locks me in the Bank Statement. I try to make it to the ropes while struggling. I finally do.

"Rope break!" Bayley says as she arrives.

Sasha lets go. "You now know what it feels like."

"That I do." I say. "Hi, Bayley."

"Hi, guys." She says. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone along."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Colby?"

"Hi." Colby says entering. "By the way, keep wrestling. You two were doing great."

"We've always been better than you."

"Shut up. Anyways, did you really get staples?"

"Yeah."

Bayley gasps. "How many?"

I shrug. "Only five."

"I'm going to kick Randy's ass next time I see him." Colby says.

"Shane's already flipped out on Randy."

"That ain't gonna end well."

"Nope." Charlotte says as she walks in. "But Rissa always does things her way."

"Damn straight." I say. "Can we train now?"

"Yeah." Colby says. "I'll be watching."

"Shouldn't you be at CrossFit or something?"

Colby rolls his eyes.

"Um…" I say. "Sasha and Charlotte, I want you to work together while I work with Bayley. Colby, keep a good eye on Sasha and Charlotte and give them pointers where needed."

"Yes, Boss." Charlotte and Colby say.

"Rissa, you're stealing my gimmick." Sasha says.

"Gimmick infringement." Colby says.

"Shut up, Colby." I say.

Bayley are I lock up. I put her in a Sleeper Hold. She gets out of it. I connect with a hard Right Hand. She falls. I hit her with a few German Suplexes. I go for another, but she avoids it and hits a Bayley-to-Belly. She pins me.

1…2…3! Colby shouts.

"I just pinned Marissa!" Bayley shouts.

"My turn!" Charlotte says. "You can train with Sasha now."

"Aw!"

"Hey!" Sasha shouts.

I laugh. "Come on, Charlotte. Let's train."

We lock up. She tosses me into a corner and chops my chest. I then get lifted up onto the top turnbuckle for a Superplex. However, I knock her off and land on her with a Crossbody. I pin her.

"1…2…kickout!" Colby shouts.

Charlotte hits me with a Dropkick. She then waits for me to get up and hits me with a Spear. She then locks in the Figure-Eight. I tap out.

"Here is your winner, Charlotte!"

"Damn." I say. "I need a break."

"You're really off today." Charlotte says.

"Yeah." Bayley says.

"She was attacked." Sasha says. "Her husband joined the Wyatt Family. Of course, she's going to be off."

I sighed and laid on the ground. "I am sorry. I'm really trying."

"We're not mad." Charlotte says.

"Just…" Bayley says. "Concerned."

"Colby and I might go try to kick Randy's ass." Sasha says. "But we're concerned for you, Rissa. You're like an older sister to the Four Horsewomen. We would be the same way if anything happened to Chelle, Ryse, or Eve."

"Thanks." I say.

"Just out of curiosity," Colby says. "What exactly happened when you were attacked?"

"I was clubbed from behind and smacked repeatedly with a chair. There was definitely two people involved. But one had to be female."

"Mickie?" Charlotte asks.

"No. She's dealing with Asuka on NXT. Someone else."

"But who?" Bayley asks. "All of the SmackDown women get along."

"What if it's Sister Abigail?" Sasha asks.

"Sister Abigail? There's no way-"

"It very well could be." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**_SmackDown Live: Nov. 1, 2016_**

I really don't want to see Randy tonight, but I know I have to. He has a No Disqualification match against Kane tonight. That basically means that it's guaranteed that the Wyatt's will interfere. Apparently, they helped him at one of the live shows over the weekend. There's no way in hell that I'm letting that happen tonight.

I also have a Tag Team match with Nikki Bella and Becky Lynch against Carmella, Alexa Bliss, and Chelle. I love working with these ladies in SmackDown Women's division. They're extremely talented, and most of them have yet to shine.

I grab a bottle of water. However, someone grabs one at the same time, and we touch. I turn to see Randy. We look at each other.

"You got staples?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"When?"

"After getting attacked last week."

"Oh. How's Colby?"

"Good."

"Did you enjoy Hell in a Cell?"

"Yeah."

"It was awesome."

"Yeah." I go to leave.

"Rissa, wait."

"What?"

"If you knew why I did what I did, you'd understand."

I walk away. I notice Randy sigh as I walk away.

* * *

I put on my ring gear in the Women's locker-room. Carmella, Alexa Bliss, and Becky Lynch are with me.

"So did Randy talk to you?" Alexa asks.

"Sadly yes." I reply.

"What'd he say?"

"If you knew why I did what I did, you'd understand."

"Bull."

"Exactly. I'm so interfering tonight."

"Good." Carmella adds in.

"He deserves it." Alexa says. "But I want to know who attacked you."

"It was definitely a woman."

"Sister Abigail?"

"That's what Sasha thinks."

"I can see why." Becky says.

"Me too."

Randy and Kane are fighting. Then, it happens. Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper arrive. They distract Kane for Randy. That's when I head towards the Guerilla. I get attacked again by a woman in black with a mask. Nikki Bella then appears out of nowhere and tackles her.

"I got this." Nikki says. "They don't call me fearless for nothing."

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I roll my eyes.

"Go take them down." Nikki says.

Randy gets in Luke's way to shove Kane into a Sister Abigail from Bray. I frown before telling the techs to play my music.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

The three men turn to look at me. I smile and wave before grabbing a microphone.

"Wow." I say. "Wow. I knew you guys were stupid, but this is just ridiculous. You attack Kane. Randal, you and I both know that you don't need them to beat Kane. I mean I know you like having someone around for assistance, I thought that was my responsibility, but you just lack some self confidence. But you three have now crossed paths with me. You'll get yours."

"We'll get our what?" Bray asks.

"It. You'll get it. As I was saying, crossing my path will be the worst mistake you've ever made. Apparently, my dear husband seems to forget what I am capable of. As for your little lady friend, Bray, I'll get her too. I'm going to burn the Wyatt's down."

Randy smiles. "Let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke."

* * *

I frown as I meet with Nikki Bella backstage. "I just don't understand why he chose them over me."

"I don't know, Rissa." She says. "It makes no sense. You're his wife. You are the mother of his children. There has to be something else going on that we don't know."

"I think I need to find out what that is."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And the opponents, the team of Becky Lynch, Nikki Bella, and the SmackDown Women's Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nikki starts off against Alexa. They lock up. Nikki hits her with a Dropkick. Carmella tries to interfere, but Becky hits her with a Clothesline. Nikki and Becky knock Alexa and Carmella out of the ring with Baseball Slides. Carmella and I tag in.

I immediately nail her with a Clothesline. I then moonwalk to taunt her a little. Michelle tries to interfere but I nail her with a hard Right Hand. I do the same with Alexa. Carmella rolls me into a Cradle.

1…2…kickout!

I lock in the Figure-Four. Michelle breaks the hold. I slap her. Becky extends her hand out for a tag. I tag her in. Alexa tags in.

Michelle interferes, but I toss her out and jump on her. Carmella hits Becky with a DDT. Nikki takes her out. Alexa pins Becky.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Carmella, Michelle McCool, and Alexa Bliss!"

I head backstage as they cut a promo.

* * *

 ** _12:30 A.M._**

I was in Randy's T-shirt and sweatpants, watching TV. I should probably get to bed, but I didn't feel like it. I then hear a knock. I open the door. It's Randy. I go to close the door.

"Wait." He says. "This has nothing to do with the Wyatt's. It's about our family."

"Come in." I say.

He walks in. "You're staying by yourself?"

"Yeah." I say as I sit down on the bed. "So what's going on?"

He sits with me. "I just got off the phone with my mom. She said that Alanna has been getting picked on again."

"For what?"

"Apparently they're having some mother-daughter thing at school this Friday. And some of the other girls are picking on Alanna because you aren't in town for it."

"This is fucking ridiculous. I already had a talk with her teacher about this kind of stuff."

"But we both know that if her daughter is involved, she won't say a damn thing."

"Oh we'll see about that."

"You're going Friday. Aren't you?"

"You know I am. And that teacher and I are going to have a very heated discussion. I'm tired of her shit."

He smiles. "Thanks, Marissa. I should get going."

"No. Stay."

He lays down as I do. "I fucking miss this."

"Me too…" I whisper. "Why'd you do it?"

"He threatened everything I care about. My friends, family, and my career. I can't let him near the kids. I did it for our family. I want you to end the Wyatt's. I can do all I can to help, but you're going to need to take charge."

"I can do that. So…who's the woman?"

"The only one who knows is Bray."

"Oh. Okay."

Randy pulls me on top of him. "But we both know that you can kick her ass."

I look at his eyes. "Yes I can."

He moves his hand down to the front of my sweatpants. I guide him to remove them. I then take his off. He looks at my shirt.

"Nice shirt." He says before removing it.

I smirk. "Thanks."

He quickly removes my bra. I smile as he lets me remove his boxers. He removes my thong.

"Ah fuck." He says. "I missed this."

"Me too." I say.

He gets on top. "I think we're going to have to make up for lost time."

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

**_SmackDown Live: Nov. 8, 2016_**

"Can you please repeat that?" I ask Shane.

"I need you to work alongside the Wyatt's for the sake of Team SmackDown." He repeats.

"No." I say. "Not happening."

"Marissa, please. I need you to be the bigger person."

"I won't."

"If not for Team SmackDown. Do it for your marriage."

I bit my lip. Randy and I once again weren't on the best of terms. "Fine."

Shane smiles. "Thanks."

I roll my eyes. "You're welcome."

I exit Shane and Daniel's office. I head to Ted and Ryse's locker-room. I open the door.

"Shane wants me to work with the Wyatt's now." I say.

"Why?" Ted asks.

"For the sake of Team SmackDown and…my marriage."

"Yours and Randy's marriage is no one's business except for you and Randy unless you say otherwise."

"Exactly. This makes me salty."

"It makes me salty." Ryse says.

"Same." Ted says.

Chelle enters. "Who's salty?"

"All of us."

"Why?"

I sigh. "Shane wants me to work with the Wyatt's for the sake of Team SmackDown and my marriage."

"It's your marriage. Not his."

"Hence why we are salty."

"I get it now."

"Yep."

"So…what happened yesterday?"

"He thinks that I went overboard on Alanna's teacher."

"Seriously?! She deserved it."

"Exactly."

"It's the Wyatt's mind games."

"That's what I think."

"Is the woman confirmed to be Sister Abigail yet?"

"No. But since I have to work with the Wyatt's, I'm going to find out."

"Good." Ted says.

"We need to start planning for the Wyatt's." Ryse says.

"It's gonna be weird without Randy, John, Eve, and Cody."

"Who says we won't have John, Eve, and Cody?" I say.

"What?"

"John's almost done filming American Grit. And I can find a way to get to Eve and Cody. TNA Impact Wrestling isn't in good condition right now anyways with the whole Dixie Carter and Billy Corgan thing."

"Matt should just have Brother Nero and Sister Jean (DJ) help him delete it."

I laugh. "Wow, Ted."

"By the way I bought you the WCPW shirt you wanted just in time to piss off JBL tonight." He throws it at me.

"It's John o clock, motherfuckers!" I shout.

"Jack is better."

"Shut up. He looks like a small child."

"Yeah." Chelle says. "Adam Blampied is better."

"Wrong." Ryse says. "Simon is the best."

"King Ross is a king! Shut up, peasants." I say.

"Why are we arguing about WhatCulture?"

"Cause they're cool."

"Good point."

* * *

I watch from the Guerilla as AJ and the Wyatt's go to attack James Ellsworth and Dean Ambrose while Baron Corbin heads backstage. He gives me a nod as I get ready to head to the ring.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I head down to the ring and grab a microphone. "What's this? Oh…were the Wyatt's and AJ Styles going to attack Dean Ambrose and my good friend, James Ellsworth?" I put an arm around Ellsworth and notice Randy's jealous look. "Well I'm not going to let that happen."

"Too bad, Marissa." AJ says. "Cause nobody asked you. So get the hell out of my ring."

"Your ring?" I laugh. "AJ, do you know who I am? I'm Marissa McMahon. This is my ring."

"I thought it was Orton now."

Randy looks at me. "It is."

"I figured with our marital problems I might as well go with McMahon now."

"Maybe if you would listen to your husband you wouldn't have marital problems." AJ says.

I glare at him. "Wanna repeat that, Styles?"

"Maybe if you would listen to your husband you wouldn't have marital problems."

"I don't listen to anybody, Styles. Randy should know that. As for you, AJ, you are the last person I would even consider listening to. So I suggest that you stay out of my way."

"Bray."

Bray grabs the microphone and approaches me. "Marissa, be smart. Walk away. You, little flower, don't wanna get involved in this. We had no intention of hurting you. We just wanna hurt Dean Ambrose and James Ellsworth."

I laugh. "Where's the fun in walking away?"

"It's for your safety."

I sigh. "Fine."

I roll out of the ring and grab a steel chair as they go to attack James and Dean. Randy starts the attack by going after Dean. Luke follows suit.

I roll back into the ring and smash the chair over Luke. I then hit AJ and Bray before turning to Randy. He stops before turning to me.

"Rissa." He says quietly. "Go."

"Why?" I say just as quiet.

"Just go. I'll explain later."

"No."

I see his eyes flicker behind me. "Then duck."

I duck and turn around to see the woman. I then realize that I still have the chair. I swing it and hit her hard. Then the Wyatt noise goes off. Everything is dark.

"Hide under the ring." Randy whispers. "I'll see you later."

I hide. I can hear Dean and James being beat on. The noise goes off again. I can't hear the Wyatt's anymore. I roll out from under the ring and see AJ doing the same.

I look at him. He shrugs. James and Dean are laid out in the ring.

* * *

"Your husband has issues." Dean says. "A lot of issues."

"Cut him some slack." I say. "The Wyatt's did threaten our family. He's doing this to protect all of us."

"I know."

"You need to worry about your match tonight."

"I need another partner."

"I wish I could help."

"You and AJ are stuck on commentary."

"I know. What about Kane?"

"Ya know that isn't a bad idea."

"I'm a genius."

"Shut up."

* * *

Dean, James, and Kane are in the ring. AJ and I are on Commentary.

I hear AJ talking with JBL and Mauro Ranallo. I stay quiet the entire time. Bray hits James with a Sister Abigail and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, the Wyatt Family!"

They go to attack James and Dean again. AJ and I stand up.

Here Comes The Money

Here We Go

Money Talks

Here Comes The Money…

Shane runs down to the ring. AJ and I slip into the ring as they're talking.

Daniel looks at Shane. "Shane McMahon, will you be the fifth member of Team SmackDown Live?!"

The crowd chants yes. Shane starts chanting with them.

AJ looks at me. "Things are about to get to get real good."

"Damn right they are." I reply.

Chelle looks at me as we get backstage. I hug her.

"As if it couldn't get worse…" She mutters.

"He could've given anyone else the spot." I say.

Someone puts a hand on my back. It's AJ.

"It's gonna be okay, darlin'." He says.

"It better be."

"It will. Come on. Let's take a picture."

Chelle takes a picture on my phone. I put it on my Instagram.

marissaorton: The champs that run this camp. ajstylesp1

I receive a text a few minutes later.

Stephanie: There's a spot for you on Monday night Raw.

Then another.

Colby: You should join Raw.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Raw: Nov. 14, 2016_**

"Why did I agree to this?" I ask Daniel.

"The same reason I did." He replies. "Shane."

"Oh yeah. Don't let me do this again."

"As long as you don't let me."

"Deal."

"Good."

"So…what happens when Stephanie has Team Raw attack Shane?"

"That's not guaranteed to-"

"You know it's true."

Daniel sighs. "The men's team is here to take care of that."

"You dragged my husband into this without even telling me?"

"Your brother's idea."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I think I'll be scouting tonight."

"Yes. Watch the competition."

"Especially Nia Jax."

"Especially her."

We enter the arena. I look around.

"Should we go to Stephanie and Mick's office?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

After talking with Daniel and Shane about tonight's plans, Stephanie and I end up alone in her office.

"So…" She says. "What do you think about my offer?"

"Offer?"

"Yes. Yes. Join Raw, Marissa. Be on the winning team."

"Stephanie, you're my sister and I appreciate your offer, but I am going to have to politely decline."

"What? Why?"

"SmackDown is my home. I do my thing there. Hell, I'm the SmackDown Women's Champion. I'm not just going to leave right before Survivor Series."

She looks at me. "Fine. I can respect that, but you'll regret it eventually. Team Raw is going to win."

"Say what you want. I won't regret it."

* * *

I kind of just tune out everybody as the two GMs and two commissioners talk.

Until I hear Stephanie say. "I think it's about time you met the competition. Ladies and gentlemen, Team Raw!"

Seth, Roman, Braun, Chris, and Kevin head to the ring.

I start laughing. "Wow. You honestly didn't think we came alone. Did you, Stephanie? Ladies and gentlemen, Team SmackDown!"

Randy, Bray, AJ, Dean, and James head through the crowd to the ring. Daniel and I get out of the ring. As do Stephanie and Mick.

The men trade words with each other. It's mostly AJ and Kevin so I tune it all out.

Then Dean punches Chris, and the fight is on. The men are all brawling. I find Randy. He starts brawling with Kevin and eventually ends up brawling with Colby. I notice Stephanie go to enter the ring and get involved. I turn to Daniel. He nods at me.

Stephanie goes to slap Randy, but he blocks her. She looks at him frozen. I enter the ring and approach them. Colby grabs me, but I hit him with a hard Right Hand.

I put my hand on Randy's shoulder. "Go take care of Colby. I'll handle this."

He nods and smiles. "Got it."

Stephanie looks at me and goes to run. I remove my heels and throw them at her. She falls out of the ring. I hit her with a Baseball Slide. I then roll out of the ring and pick up my heels before going back to Daniel.

Randy ejects Colby from the ring as I get to Daniel. He starts beating on Colby on the outside and throws him into the steel steps. Kevin Owens jumps onto everyone with me and Daniel just barely avoiding being hit ourselves.

There's some more fighting after a while. AJ takes out Roman. Chris takes out AJ. Then, Randy takes out Chris with a RKO. Roman takes out Randy and Bray with Superman Punches. AJ goes to take out Roman, but Colby saves him. Then, they double Powerbomb AJ onto the rest of Team SmackDown. Randy grabs AJ's arm and lifts him up. AJ reaches out for Shane.

Daniel and I run over to them. Daniel goes to help Shane and AJ. I go to my husband.

Team Raw stands tall in the ring laughing at us. Stephanie smiles at me as if asking to fight. I decide that kicking Stephanie's ass again wouldn't be a bad idea. I go to fight her, but I get pulled back and restrained. It's Randy.

"No." Randy says. "You know she wants you to."

I nod and stay right with Randy. He keeps his arms around me.

He affectionately kisses my cheek. I smile and lean against him.

Stephanie and Mick might've won tonight, but that won't happen again. They'll probably send someone over to SmackDown Live tomorrow. We'll be ready for a fight.

* * *

I look at Shane. "Good job. Your plan failed."

He frowns at me. "So…"

"You dragged all of us here for nothing. The only person who wanted to be at Raw tonight was you. The rest of us didn't. And your plan failed. Braun almost kicked your ass out of the match. I'm done listening to your plans. My team will be listening to my plans." I walk off to the locker-room a few of us had our stuff in.

I grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder. Shane dragged seven of us into this. One being me. And another being my husband.

I go to leave, but I jump as I turn around.

"Bray." I say.

"I agree with you." He says. "Shane should let someone else make the plans. But he doesn't know that we have our own plans."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Dean, Randy, and AJ. We're going to win this thing."

"Good."

"Speaking of Randy, you should go be with him. He misses you lots. Go be with him. Your husband needs you, Marissa."

I smile. "Thanks. That is if I can find him."

* * *

I sat outside hoping I could possibly find Randy. It's been a while but he might still be here.

Just as I go to text AJ, Randy pulls up in the Hummer.

"Get in." He says.

I go to open the door but it's locked. He unlocks it and laughs. I roll my eyes at him. Randy pulls me into the seat. I shut the door. He gives me a wink. I throw my bags in the back.

"Shane isn't so good at planning. Is he?" Randy asks.

"Nope." I reply.

"I'm sorry. We should've just told him and made a different plan."

"At least no one is hurt."

"I was a little concerned about that when your brother grabbed you."

"Me too, but I hit him with a hard Right."

"I know, and I'm proud."

"Thanks."

"And you almost went to town on Stephanie."

"Damn right."

"I'm a proud hubby."

"Well…why wouldn't you be?"

"Good point."

"I'm a proud wife."

"Yeah…I miss having you in my corner."

"Well…"

"I know. And yes I am still working on a plan."

"Good. I was thinking that maybe we should talk to the others about a plan."

"You already did. Didn't ya?"

"Just said that we should start planning."

"Okay. I really miss having you in my corner."

"You've said that twice now. How about I accompany you to ringside at Survivor Series?"

"That'd be great." He parks the Hummer in the hotel parking lot. "Real great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He cups my face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me passionately. "I'm sorry about the whole Wyatt thing."

I kiss back. "It's fine. You saved me from getting attacked by that woman."

He releases the kiss. "It was all I could do. Bray wasn't too happy about it though. But who cares?"

"Not me."

"However he agrees with us on the whole Shane thing and encouraged me to talk to you."

"Yeah. He talked to me too."

"He seems to be able to let us handle our marriage more than Shane."

"Shane just needs to stay out of it."


	6. Chapter 6

**_SmackDown 900: Nov. 15, 2016_**

Carmella and I have a match against each other tonight. I've never fought her one-on-one before. This will be fun. It's the last SmackDown before Survivor Series. I have my entire team for Survivor Series as well. The team is Carmella, Nikki, Becky, Alexa, and me. Natalya will be at ringside.

I need to be worried about tonight first. I have a feeling that Stephanie and Mick sent people over to interfere with my match on SmackDown tonight. When it comes to brand warfare, it doesn't matter who your friends and family are. They are your enemy if on the other brand.

I also have to worry about the men's Survivor Series team. Shane is a shitty planner. Somehow Ellsworth is going to be at ringside for it. AJ and Dean can't see eye to eye. Randy and Bray…are Randy and Bray. The only thing agreed on is that AJ, Dean, Randy, and Bray are going to undermine Shane's plans.

Whereas my team has been getting along perfectly. I was a little worried that Natalya was going to be jealous about me being captain and Nikki making it over her, but she isn't. Naomi and Chelle told me to let the spots that would go to them go to Alexa and Carmella. And Eva Marie is still gone.

"There you are." I hear as I'm snapped out of my thoughts. It's Shane. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" I say. "To get me to let you plan for my team too? No."

"I…um…are you going to be at ringside for our match on Sunday?"

"Yes…Randy asked me to be."

"Then be at the Cutting Edge tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Shane walks away without another word. I sigh and sit on the ground.

"Looks like you are having trouble with something." I hear.

I look up to see Dolph Ziggler, the current Intercontinental Champion, standing near me. He's been a good friend of mine for many years.

"By something." I say. "I think you mean Shane."

"Yep."

"He's being stupid. Making failing plans to beat Raw, dragging the entirety of the men's team into it, and most importantly, sticking his nose in my business, especially my marriage."

"I know. He just needs to leave you be. I'd be the same way if my brother Ryan stuck his nose in my business. Hell, this is what Nikki is like when Brie sticks her nose in Nikki's business."

"Exactly. Thanks, Dolph. Thanks for being understanding."

"No problem."

"Hey guys." Heath Slater says as he and Rhyno, our Tag Team Champions, walk up to us. "What's up?"

"Oh not much." I say. "Bitching about Shane."

Rhyno laughs. "And how stupid he's been as of late?"

"Yep. It's not like it's awful running a show. I was Raw General Manager a couple years ago."

"You would know."

"Hey!" We all turn to see AJ Styles. "Was there a SmackDown Champion meeting I didn't get invited to?"

"No." Heath says. "We're bitching about the commissioner."

"You could've just said Shane."

I laugh. "What's up, AJ."

"Not much. Just roaming around."

"Cool."

"Now I'm hanging out with my fellow champions."

I smile. "Nice to see you AJ."

He pulls out his phone. "Selfie?"

"Sure."

"Are you taking a champion selfie without us?" Dolph asks.

"No."

We all take a selfie together. AJ posts it on Instagram.

ajstylesp1: The phenomenal champions of #SDLive

He tags all of us in the picture. I like it. I receive a text.

Randy: Team meeting without Shane in Dean's locker-room. Be there in ten.

Randy: Oh and bring AJ with you.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

Me: okay

"AJ," I say before showing him the texts. "We got to go."

"Okay. Bye, guys." AJ says.

* * *

I knock on Dean's locker-room door. Renee opens the door barely.

"They're here." She says to the others before letting me and AJ in.

Bray, Luke, Dean, James, and Randy are all sitting in the locker-room. AJ sits next to Luke and Bray. I opt to sit on Randy's lap. Renee shuts the door and sits on Dean's lap.

AJ coughs. "Okay so what are we doing?"

"Formulating a plan." Dean says. "We need to take Braun Strowman out first. Possibly even while Shane is still in. I liked Shane's plan there but we need a backup plan."

"I have an idea." James speaks up.

"Tell us."

"I can distract him so he will go after me and get counted out."

The rest of us look at each other. Then at James.

"Are you sure?" AJ says. "I don't know how good of an idea that is. And that's pretty risky."

"Sometimes you gotta play it risky." I say. "As a woman who's captained multiple times, trust me, AJ, you sometimes gotta play it risky. If James is willing to do that, let him."

"As a three time sole survivor and multiple times captain, I agree with James and my wife." Randy says. "Let him do it."

"Okay…" AJ says. "Do it, James."

"Okay." James says.

"What about JeriKO?" Bray asks.

"Mess with their friendship." I say.

"That's cruel."

"Let's do it." Randy says.

"And I think Randy and Bray can handle Roman and my brother." I say.

"I know I can." Randy says. "And I'm pretty sure that you and Luke over there would interfere if needed."

"Yeah."

"Okay." AJ says. "Did we cover everything?"

"I think so."

"Okay. I'm leaving. See ya on the Cutting Edge."

"See ya."

AJ leaves. Bray and Luke follow.

"Bye guys." James says before leaving.

Renee, Dean, Randy, and I are left.

"So…" Renee says. "Now that you two have worked out all your issues. Can we work out that double date?"

"Yeah." I say. "When is a good time for this?"

"A weekend but not this weekend."

"How about the next weekend?"

"That works." Dean says.

"Yeah…" Randy says before turning to me. "But you and I have one more issue to solve."

"And what issue is that?" I ask.

"The issue of you spending more time with others and barely any with me."

"Are you…jealous?"

"What? Me? Jealous? No…"

Dean and Renee start laughing.

"I'm going to go." I say. "I'm gonna go hang with Dolph."

I walk out the door. I head to the locker-room instead of finding Dolph. Randy walks in.

"That was cruel." He says. "Very cruel."

"I know." I say.

He pulls me to him. "Maybe. Just maybe. Daddy will have to punish you tonight for misbehaving."

"Like hell you will."

He spanks me. "Is that a challenge? I like those. Make that a guarantee! Daddy's gonna punish you tonight, and he's going to savor every moment."

I hate the fact that the comment about being punished turned me on a little bit. "Try me, Babe."

He shoves me against a wall before roughly kissing me. I kiss back.

"This is my kind of thing."

"I know."

A stagehand opens the door. "Marissa, your match is next."

We stop kissing.

"Oh…" I say. "I'll get to guerilla."

Randy smiles deviously at me. "Go kick ass, Rissa."

I smack his chest. "Watch me."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the SmackDown Women's Champion, Marissa!"

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S, yes

Diamonds on my neck, yes I'm fabulous…

"And her opponent, from Staten Island, Carmella!"

"Hi, Rissa!" She shouts before entering the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up. I gain the advantage early. I shove her into the corner and unload chops on her chest. I grab her and toss her on the ground. I stomp on her. She grabs my foot and tosses me on the ground. She goes for the Code of Silence, but I grab her legs and swing her around. I drop her and take a breather. When she gets up, we end up Clotheslining each other. We're both on the ground. Suddenly the audience looks up towards the back and start pointing.

I look at Carmella. "What the hell is going on?"

She tries to see. "Someone must be up there."

I get up. "It's Charlotte."

Charlotte sits in a front row seat.

"Now." Carmella says. "Let's do it."

We start fighting again. We exchange Right Hands.

"Toss me out of the ring." She says.

I do so. I roll out of the ring after Carmella. I pick her up.

"Throw me into the barricade near her."

I throw Carmella into the barricade. Charlotte stands up.

"Come on Rissa!" Charlotte says. "You can do better!"

I stand in front of Charlotte. "Go back to Raw."

"Nope."

"Why are you here?"

"To watch the losing Survivor Series team."

I look at Carmella.

"Now." She mouths.

I punch Charlotte. The match ends. She gets up, and I drag her over the barricade. I throw her in the ring, and we start brawling. Then, the rest of her team run in and start beating on me. Carmella tries to help, but they beat on her too. Then, I hear cheers. My team was running down to help just as planned. Some of the other team roll out of the ring to fight. Charlotte is beating on me. I slap her and hit her with a Chaotic Ending before rolling out of the ring. Nia Jax is tossing my team everywhere. She tosses Nattie, Becky, and Alexa. I hit Dana Brooke and Alicia Fox with Superkicks before standing in front of Nia Jax.

She goes to punch me, but I block her. I hit her a few times before she tosses me into the barricade.

I realize Stephanie wants her to take me out by sending me through the barricade.

Nia starts running at me, but I move so she goes through it. Nikki jumps on the rest of the other team to take them out. My team celebrates as Charlotte's is sent packing. I smile as my theme song starts to play.

* * *

I smile at Shane as I get backstage. "That is how to make a good plan."

Randy pulls me to him. "That was great. You brought back the SmackDown pride. How'd you know that your match was going to get interfered in?"

"That's something that needs to be talked about in private."

"Locker-room?"

"That'd work."

"Let's go."

Randy takes me to our locker-room and shuts the door. "Something tells me that I'm not going to like this."

I look at him. "You aren't."

"What's going on?"

I sigh. "Stephanie was trying to get me on Raw."

"What?!" He asks angrily. "Rissa…"

"I said no. I'm not going to do that."

He pulls me to him. "Good. We were drafted together. We're staying on the same show."

"Stephanie is pissed that I said no."

"So she's trying to take you out so our teams don't have a chance of winning at Survivor Series."

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"I didn't know who and how to tell."

"This might be something that you wanna keep between us."

I nod before burying my head in his chest.

* * *

After the Cutting Edge is over, we head backstage.

"Good job tonight, Marissa." Bray says. "You showed why SmackDown can be the better brand."

"She's the prime candidate for our brand's representation." Dean says.

"She also might end up being the one that saves everyone's asses at Survivor Series." Taker says as he shows up backstage.

"Might?" Adam (Edge) says. "She will."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Survivor Series: Nov. 20, 2016_**

I put my SmackDown T-shirt on over my ring gear and smiled. I am ready to compete tonight. I could already taste victory. Randy walks in looking tense and sits down on the couch. I walk over to him.

"Scoot up some so I can get behind you." I say.

He does as told.

"Is it your shoulders, babe?"

He nods. "Yes, mam."

I start massaging his shoulders. "We can't have your shoulders hurting when you have a big match tonight."

"No. We can't."

"You'll do great."

"Yes I will. So will you."

"Thanks."

"You can stop now. It's better."

"Okay." I stop.

He lets me in front of him. "I'm really pissed off at your brother."

"Me too."

"I don't like him trying to wiggle his way into telling us what to do in our marriage."

"I know…"

"We're thirty four and thirty six years old respectively. We can handle it."

"I know. Shane doesn't listen."

"Yeah. I need to RKO him."

"As long as the Survivor Series match is over, I don't care when you do."

"Good."

"But you can RKO my other brother tonight."

"I was going to do that anyways."

"Of course you were."

"I didn't like the way he tried to grab you on Raw."

"I know, Babe."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Good. I might have to do the same to Stephanie for trying to slap you."

"Have at it. I wanna see it. Just get her alone."

"Will do."

"Blue is your color…"

"You're just saying that because you think I'm hot and are trying to get me in a good mood tonight so I'll sleep with you."

"Well…you're fucking hot. What can I say?"

"Nothing."

"Well…"

"Nothing…Randal."

"After all these years, you still try to irritate me with that."

"Because it still works."

"Shush." He looks at the time. "I gotta go meet up with Shane. See you after your match."

"Bye, Babe. See you after my match."

He leaves. I decide to go find someone to hang out with.

* * *

I find Nattie in the hallway. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So…you ready for the match?"

"Totally. We're gonna win."

"Damn right."

We high-five.

"Listen," She says. "I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but I promised Carmella that I'd mentally prepare her for the match."

"It's fine." I say. "Do a good job."

"Bye."

"Bye." I go to head to the guerilla.

* * *

As I head to the guerilla, I hear that Nikki got attacked. I run to find her. I find her on the ground holding her head in pain as Daniel and Nattie check on her.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"My head hurts." Nikki says.

"She can't compete." Daniel says. "There's no way."

"Nattie," I say. "I need you."

"I'll compete." She says.

"Good. Get better, Nikki. Nattie, I'll meet you in Guerilla."

"Got it."

"Bye." I leave for Guerilla.

* * *

As I enter Guerilla, I get jumped by the mystery woman. I try to fight her off, but I can't. Becky Lynch runs in and kicks her off. I groan. Becky checks up on me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"No." I reply. "I don't think I will make it out there."

Shane runs in. "Marissa! I need you out there! You have to go now! I-"

Randy cuts Shane off. "Are you really going to risk your sister's health for bragging rights?! She just got jumped! She isn't going out there!"

"I agree with Randy…" Becky says.

"Go get Naomi to wrestle." I say.

* * *

Randy helps me to the trainer. I stumble a little bit as I go to sit down. Randy makes sure that doesn't happen again.

"I wanna wrestle." I say. "But what if I'm not one-hundred percent?"

"You'll be fine." Randy says.

Stephanie walks in. "Such a shame. Looks SmackDown will be losing."

I lunge at her. "Why you little-"

She gets in my face. "You should've joined Raw."

I slap her. "No. You should know not to underestimate me."

She looks at me as she holds her cheek. "Why you little-"

"I am the best at what I do. Don't you dare forget it."

She leaves.

I look at Randy. "I hate her."

"Me too." He replies.

I recover, and we decide to turn on the TV to watch the match. Alexa just got eliminated. Becky is outnumbered by Bayley, Dana, and Charlotte. Apparently Raw has been cheating the entire time.

"I'm going down there." I say.

"Rissa, I don't think they'll let you." Randy says.

Dad walks in with a piece of paper and a pen. He writes something on it and hands it to me. "They will now. I don't like how things are going in this match. And your sister isn't on my best side right now. Go."

I smile. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Charlotte is about to Spear Becky as I make it to Guerilla.

"Play my music." I say.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

Charlotte looks at the ramp. I walk on stage and blow her a kiss. I head down to the ring. Dana Brooke goes to attack me, but I hit her with a Superkick. I enter the ring and hand the paper to the referee. He nods and points to the SmackDown corner. I get on the apron over there. The referee hands Jojo the paper.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jojo says. "Per the order of Vince McMahon, Marissa, who is now recovered, is allowed to join the match to team up with Becky Lynch due to Team Raw's cheating."

Charlotte glares at me. I wave at her. She tags in Bayley. Becky tags me in.

I walked in the ring. I hit Bayley with a Dropkick. I then hit a Running Bulldog. I pin Bayley.

1…2…kickout!

Bayley hits me with a Bayley-to-Belly. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I tag Becky back in and roll onto the floor. That Bayley-to-Belly took the wind out of me. As I start get up, Becky goes to lock in the Disarmher. However, Bayley rolls her into a pin. I try to make it to her.

1…2…3!

"Becky Lynch has been eliminated!"

I barely missed it. I toss Bayley on the ground and lock in the Figure-Four. We struggle for a while, but Bayley taps out.

"Bayley has been eliminated!"

Charlotte hits me with a Spear and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Charlotte with a Superkick and pin her.

1…2…

Dana Brooke jumps onto the apron. I hit her with a Superkick. Charlotte hits me with a Running Bulldog and then Natural Selection. Charlotte pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Charlotte with a Superkick and then Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I groan, but then I hear a Women's Wrestling chant. I smile to myself. Charlotte hits me with a Dropkick and another Natural Selection. When I go to get up, she hits me with a Spear. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

Even I don't know how I managed to kick out there. If she hits one more big move on me, I'm done for. She goes for another Spear, but I move. She hits the ringpost. I then hit her with a Superkick and then a Chaotic Ending. Instead of pinning her, I go originally for a Figure-Four, but then go for the Figure-Eight, her own move. She taps out.

"Here is your winner and soul survivor, Marissa!"

I grab my title and raise it in the air. Becky runs into the ring and hugs me. She then raises my arm in the air.

* * *

Becky and I sit with Nikki in the trainer's room.

"So you were blindsided?" Becky asks.

"Yep…" Nikki says.

"Do you have any idea who could've blindsided you?" I ask.

"No…"

"What if it was Charlotte?" Becky asks.

I look at her. "We both know that she would never do that."

"Dana?"

"She wouldn't either."

"Maybe Eva Marie."

"More likely than the first two."

"What about Mickie James? Is she still in Toronto? From you two tell me, it could always be a possibility."

"Maybe. But I don't think she's been backstage tonight."

"Probably still mad about losing to Asuka." Nikki says.

"Yeah."

"What if it was the woman who keeps attacking you?"

"That is likely. But I don't know who she is."

"Doesn't Bray know?" Becky asks.

"Yeah…"

"Ask him." Nikki says. "Ask him now."

"Okay."

* * *

I find Bray in Catering. "Bray…can we talk?"

"Sure…" He says. "What do you need, little flower?"

"Who's the woman?"

"I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no. It's not Sister Abigail. I don't actually know who she is. All I know is that she has a personal vendetta against you. I said I did because I wanted to seem like a good leader."

I nod. "Do you see Mickie James as a possibility?"

He sighs. "Yes. I know that she's been backstage tonight."

"With who?"

"Your sister and brother."

"What?"

I walk into my locker-room. "I'm not speaking to Shane or Stephanie again."

Randy looks at me. "What happened?"

"They brought a certain person backstage tonight."

"Who?"

"Mickie James."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Did someone tell you this?"

"Bray did."

"Then it's gotta be true. Do you know who the woman is yet?"

"Bray doesn't actually know. He just knows that she has a personal vendetta against me."

"Mickie?"

"Bray thinks that it might be."

* * *

("Glenny" plays)

James Ellsworth, our mascot comes out to the stage nervously.

Here comes the money!

Here we go.

Here comes the money!...

Shane joins Ellsworth.

("Live in Fear" plays)

Randy and Bray walk out with me trailing behind them. It's really amazing to see how many "fireflies" Bray has during his entrance. We stand in front of the ring. Randy puts me in front of him and runs his fingers through my hair.

Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep

No, they don't want none

No, they don't want none

They looking scared no they don't really want none...

"The following match is the traditional Survivor Series 5-on-5 Men's Elimination match! Eliminations can occur through pinfalls, submissions, count outs, or disqualifications! And will continue until every member of one team has been eliminated! Making his way to the ring, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, who would like to be announced as the Face that Runs the Place, he is the WWE World Champion, the phenomenal, AJ Styles!"

AJ joins us by the ring.

("Retaliation" plays)

"Next, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!"

Dean heads towards us and pats AJ on the head. We enter the ring.

("I am Stronger" plays)

"Introducing first, Braun Strowman!"

Braun Strowman heads down the ramp. We stare him down.

("The Second Coming" plays)

"Next, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!"

Colby heads down and stands with Braun. I laugh at Colby's shirt.

("The Truth Reigns" plays)

"Next, from Pensacola, Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!"

Roman joins them.

Come on!

You know I got ya, yeah.

One, Break the wall down.

(Break down the walls)…

"Next, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 227 pounds, Chris Jericho!

("Fight" plays)

"And from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, he is the WWE Universal Champion, Kevin Owens!"

Kevin arrives and the opposition enters the ring. The two teams have a staredown.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

AJ and Kevin start that match off. They end up having a stalemate. "Stupid Idiot" chants start. Kevin tags in Chris.

Chris and Kevin hug each other. Then Chris throws his T-shirt at AJ before attacking him with punches. That's not a bad idea.

AJ catches Chris with a Dropkick. Then, Chris and Colby argue before Colby is tagged in. AJ tags in Dean.

Colby and Dean have a long back and forth stalemate before Chris tags himself in.

They go back and forth for a while. Chris then hits an Enziguri and pins Dean.

1…kickout!

Chris and Dean go at it for a little longer before Dean tags in Shane.

Shane dominates for a while until Chris manages to hit a Missile Dropkick. Colby tags in.

Colby hits a Suplex on Shane and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Roman tags in and both stomp on Shane. Roman beats the crap out of Shane before tagging Colby back in.

Colby beats on Shane. Dean tries to will Shane to our corner. Shane makes it to Dean, and Colby tags in Kevin.

Dean and Kevin go at it for a week, but Chris gets involved. Everyone else enters the ring. Strowman tags in. A brawl starts.

AJ saves Dean from Strowman. Kevin jumps off the top rope and takes out almost everybody. Shane goes to the top but Strowman grabs him and launches him.

Braun starts to beat on Shane, but AJ and Dean go to help Shane. Shane sends Braun over the top rope with him. AJ and Dean start arguing.

"Shit…" I mutter.

Shane goes to separate them, but they start fighting. AJ clubs Dean from behind. Strowman hits a Running Powerslam on Dean and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Dean Ambrose has been eliminated!"

Strowman drags Shane in the ring. He beats on Shane. AJ goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Braun gets him Randy goes for the RKO but gets a Clothesline. Braun stops when Bray gets in front of him. Bray tries to get in his head.

Chris walks over. "Don't listen to him!"

Strowman grabs both men. He lets Chris go and hits Bray with a Clothesline. Braun runs Bray into the barricade and clears off an announce table. I look at Randy and point at Braun. Time to execute the plan.

Randy RKOs Braun. Then he and Bray hold Braun on the announce table. Shane hits an Elbow Drop on Braun through the announce table. AJ helps Shane in before the count, but James latches himself onto Braun's leg so Braun can't get in. Braun gets counted out.

"Braun Strowman has been eliminated!"

Braun goes after James and launches him off the stage.

Jericho pins Shane.

1…2…kickout!

Chris tags in Kevin.

Kevin starts beating on Shane. Kevin pins Shane.

1…2…kickout!

Chris gets tagged back in. He hits Shane with a Dropkick and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Chris locks Shane in a Sleeper Hold. Shane gets out, but Chris hits a Lionsault. Shane rolls Chris into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Chris hits Shane with a Codebreaker. Randy tries to get involved and receives one as well. Chris pins Shane.

1…2…kickout!

Colby tags in. He beats on Shane some before tagging in Chris.

Colby slams Shane on the ground. Chris misses Shane with a splash. Shane finally tags in AJ.

AJ immediately starts hitting Chris. He hits Chris with a knee to the back and goes for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

Chris goes for the Walls of Jericho, but AJ escapes. AJ locks in the Calf Crusher, but Chris escapes. AJ rolls Chris into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

AJ fights Chris and knocks Kevin off of the barricade. Kevin comes back and hits AJ with the List of Jericho and a Pop-up Powerbomb. He gets disqualified.

"Kevin Owens has been eliminated!"

Chris tries to pick up his list. Randy tags himself in and hits Chris with a RKO. He pins Chris.

1…2…3!

"Chris Jericho has been eliminated!"

Randy and Colby start unloading punches on each other. Randy hits a Scoop Slam and pins Colby.

1…2…kickout!

Randy tags in Bray. Bray beats on Colby. He pins Colby.

1…2…kickout!

Bray tags Randy back in. Randy stomps on Colby. He beats on Colby and hits a Superplex. Roman and AJ tags in.

They fight, and Roman knocks Bray off of the apron. I go to check on Randy. He's fine. Randy goes after Roman and receives a Samoan Drop.

I roll my eyes. My Picture Perfect is a Samoan Drop and is just as good as Roman's.

Bray and AJ receive them as well. I head back to Randy. Roman hits AJ with a Niagara Driver and goes for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

I run to the side of the ring that AJ is on. I know exactly what Roman is going to do next.

"He's going for the Superman Punch." I say. "You know what to do."

"Yep." AJ says.

Roman goes for it, but AJ hits him with a Pele Kick instead. Shane tags in.

Shane continuously attacks Roman, but Roman catches him with a hard Right. Shane hits a DDT on Roman. Colby tries to get involved and receives a Clothesline. Shane sends Roman into the ringpost. Shane goes for Coast to Coast, but Roman catches him with a huge Spear and pins him.

1…2…

I'm still in shock, but I don't think Shane kicked out. Randy pulls me to him. Shane and I might not be getting along, but he's still my older brother. I'm still very worried about him. Randy tries to find out what's going on.

"Shane McMahon has been eliminated!"

Randy slides in the ring. I still stand in shock. He slides back out and goes to talk to my sister-in-law and nephew.

Shane is taken backstage by medics. Randy, Bray, and AJ are ganging up on Colby and Roman. Bray slides Roman into the ring and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Bray beats on Roman and tags in Randy. Randy stomps and beats on Roman before tagging Bray back in.

Bray goes to beat on Roman and receives a Clothesline. AJ and Colby tag in.

Colby attacks AJ and knocks Randy off of the apron. I go to Randy again. He fights AJ and hits a Suicide Dive on Bray. Colby goes for a Superplex, but AJ escapes. I think the fans are chanting "Roman's sleeping."

AJ goes to the top rope, but Colby hits an Enziguri. Colby hits a Superplex and then a Falcon Arrow. He pins AJ.

1…2…

Randy breaks the pin. Colby tosses him out and goes for a Suicide Dive, but Randy meets him with a hard Right. Randy goes to hit Colby with his signature DDT from the apron, but Roman saves Colby. They beat on Randy and then look at the announce table. I don't like where this is going.

"AJ!" I say. "They're going to put Randy through the announce table!"

AJ starts to get up.

They clear off the two announce tables and go for the second one. AJ saves Randy. I run over to Randy. Colby approaches, but he stops a few steps away.

"I'll Superkick your head off." I say.

AJ takes out Colby too and enters the ring. Then Dean attacks AJ from behind.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shout.

Referees stop Dean, but he goes after AJ again. Security goes to pull Dean away, but Roman and Colby attack them.

"Oh no." I say. "Do we have a turncoat?"

I go to stop them, but Colby shoves me to the ground.

"Should've joined Raw while you had the chance!" He yells.

They Triple Powerbomb AJ through the announce table. I look at Randy and Bray. We might lose. Someone get Luke.

Colby rolls AJ into the ring and pins him.

1…2…3!

"AJ Styles has been eliminated!"

Randy and Bray surround the ring while Colby and Roman stand back to back in it. Then Luke appears. The Wyatt's climb onto the apron. Colby and Roman go after Luke. Randy and Bray go after Colby and Roman. Randy sends Roman out of the ring. Roman bounces Randy off of the ring post. Luke bounces Roman off of the ring post and hits a Superkick. Colby hits Bray with a Sling Blade in the ring. Colby takes out Luke with a Suicide Dive. Randy tries to help Bray and receives an Enziguri. Colby hit Bray with a Superkick, drags him to the middle of the ring, and climbs up to the top rope. Randy is recovering and sends me a wink. I know what to do.

I shove Colby off of the top rope, and Randy catches him with a RKO. Bray pins Colby.

1…2…3!

"Seth Rollins has been eliminated!"

"This is what you get for shoving me." I mutter.

Roman knocks Randy off of the apron with a Superman Punch. Roman sends Bray to the outside and beats on him. Randy receives a hard Right as well. Roman sends Bray into the barricade and then the ring. He also hits Luke with a Spear.

Bray goes for Sister Abigail, but Roman escapes and hits a Superman Punch. He then goes for a Spear, but Randy shoves Bray out of the way and takes it. Bray hits Sister Abigail and pins Roman.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt, Team SmackDown Live!"

Luke goes to check on Bray. I go to check on Randy. I smile. Randy grins at me.

"Consider your wish for tonight granted." I whisper to Randy.

He kisses my cheek. Bray helps Randy up.

"We did it." Bray says.

I nod.

After the trio pose, Randy pulls me over to him and roughly kisses me.

We won. Stephanie was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SmackDown Live: Nov. 22, 2016_**

I walked backstage with Becky. "I can't believe Dean helped Roman and Colby."

"Well…" Becky says. "Those three are practically brothers. Dean was eliminated. He didn't care about brand warfare anymore."

I nod. "I can understand a little more now."

"Yep. How are you feeling after being attacked by mystery woman again?"

"I'm fine. But I wanna know who she is."

"I still think it's Mickie James."

"Me too."

"We'll see. Just to give you a heads up, someone in our women's division doesn't quite like that you still came back and fought during our Survivor Series match."

"Who?"

"Alexa."

"Why?"

"She thinks that you don't have faith in us."

"I do. She was eliminated. You were outnumbered three to one. I wanted to help."

"You did and I'm grateful. Alexa is just Alexa."

I sigh. "I know."

* * *

I applied eyeliner as Chelle entered the locker-room.

"Good job on Sunday." She says.

"Thanks." I reply quickly.

"Okay…something's wrong. What's wrong?"

"Becky told me that Alexa isn't happy that I still fought on Sunday and thinks that I have no faith in them. Becky was in trouble. I wanted to help."

"Don't stress about it. You can't please everyone, Rissa. You try to way too much. Alexa is a little bit of a bitch anyways."

"Yeah…I know."

"Honestly, Alexa kind of reminds me of Mickie."

I nod. "I can see it."

"Yep…is that new merchandise you're wearing?"

I smile at my sweatshirt. "Yep. It says Queen of Chaos on the back."

"Turn around." I do. "Love it. I want one."

I pull one out of one of the boxes I have. "Here. It's your size."

She takes it. "Thanks."

Ryse walks in. "New merchandise?"

"Yep. Rissa's."

"I need a sweatshirt."

I get her one. "Here."

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"Alexa is mad that I still came down to fight on Sunday when Becky was outnumbered. Alexa thinks that I have no faith in them."

"But you do. Becky was outnumbered three to one."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry about Alexa."

"That's what I said." Chelle says.

"She's like Mickie."

"I also said that."

Ryse nods. "Mickie James has to be the mystery woman who attacked you, Rissa."

"She was backstage Sunday night." Chelle says.

"I know." I say. "With Stephanie and Shane. That's not a good sign."

"Not at all."

Randy walks into Catering wearing my new T-shirt. He heads to me, Chelle, and Ryse.

"There's a T-shirt too?" Ryse asks.

"Yep." I say.

Randy sits down. "It's a nice T-shirt too."

I smile. "Thanks."

"I still need a sweatshirt."

"I'll get you a sweatshirt when I get these two t-shirts."

"Okay."

"Ted's gonna want merchandise too." Ryse says.

"Already made sure to get my bro for life some merchandise."

"Okay."

"So…" Randy says. "Alexa is mad at you."

"Yep." I reply.

"Don't it let her get to you. If she says something on screen, kick her ass."

"Will do. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too."

* * *

I watched backstage as Alexa headed to the ring with a microphone.

"On Sunday," She says. "SmackDown Live beat Raw in the Women's Five-on-Five Elimination Tag Team Match at Survivor Series. But that was due to Marissa coming down towards the end of the match to save the day. Yay!" She frowns. "That's what she wants you to think. Marissa came down because she has no faith in the SmackDown Women's Division. She came down to take the spotlight from those who truly deserve it. _Marissa_ is the _villain_ of this story. And _I_ am the _hero_ everyone needs. I am sick and tired of Marissa constantly walking all over everyone to stay at the top. But it's always been that way. I was on the phone with a certain Mickie James, and she told how it was when she was an employee here. Marissa and her Divas of Domination were constantly walking all over everyone to stay at the top. She uses her last name to keep everything in her favor. They all do. Eve Torres married Cody Rhodes. Maryse married Ted DiBiase. Michelle McCool married John freaking Cena. And Marissa married Randy Orton and had kids with him to keep herself in a good position. Poor Alanna and Randy Junior. Stuck with the reputations of their parents being complete assholes. Not like they're being taught to be any better…"

"That's it!" I shout from backstage. "I'm going out there! And I'm kicking Alexa's ass!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I walk down very upset with a microphone in hand. Alexa smirks. I enter the ring and approach her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I say. "Insult me. I'll kick your ass. Insult my friends. They'll come around and kick your ass. Insult my husband. That's another thing that I will kick your ass for. But bringing my children into this?! _That_ crosses the line." I turn to the audience. "Parents, raise your hand if you would kick someone's ass for insulting your children."

I see lots of hands raised in the air.

I smile. "Exactly. Which is why I…" I attack Alexa.

She tries to escape, but I keep her from doing so. I give her a Superkick before hitting a Chaotic Ending. I stand on her unconscious body with my title raised in the air.

" _This_ just got personal!"

* * *

AlexaBliss_WWE: I can't believe MarissaWWE had the audacity to attack me! I challenge her to a championship match at TLC.

I smile. Renee approaches me.

"Rissa," She says. "You're on Talking Smack tonight."

"Okay." I show her Alexa's tweet. "Can we discuss this on there?"

Renee smiles. "We sure can."

* * *

 ** _Talking Smack_**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Renee says. "Please welcome your SmackDown Women's Champion, Marissa! Yay!"

Daniel cheers and claps as I enter and sit down.

"Thanks for having me." I say.

"Thanks for coming." Daniel says.

"Yes, Marissa." Renee says. "Thank you. Onto the big topic here, Alexa Bliss's tweet. I know that you saw it."

"What tweet?"

I show Daniel the tweet on my iPhone. "This one."

"I can't believe MarissaWWE had the audacity to attack me! I challenge her to a championship match at TLC."

"Yep."

"So…how do you respond to this challenge?" Renee asks.

"Alexa…I gladly accept your offer."

"Yay!"

"I'll make it official myself as President of the Women's Division. At TLC, I will face Alexa Bliss with my SmackDown Women's Championship on the line."

"I like the sound of that." Daniel says. "Now let's address the elephant in the room…what Alexa Bliss said to provoke you tonight on SmackDown Live."

"Hmm…where to start? Well…she claimed that I have no faith in the SmackDown Women's Division. Which is wrong. I have lots of faith in these girls. I really do. I came down to help Becky get over the three to one advantage."

"Alexa Bliss also claimed that you are taking the spotlight from those who truly deserve it." Renee says. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"I may have upset her because I won the match after she got eliminated. She's jealous which is what that is about. It's what all of this is about, Renee. Alexa Bliss is jealous of me having the SmackDown Women's Championship. Kind of reminds me of one of my old coworkers."

"Who?"

"Mickie James."

"Oh. We all know what happened there."

"Yep. At least Alexa isn't trying to steal my husband."

"She claims that the Divas of Domination have always walked all over people." Daniel says. "Which I myself can deny. The four of you have worked extremely hard to get to the status that you're at, and Alexa and Mickie James can't respect that. There was a good period of time where you and I didn't along, Marissa. But I could always tell that you were working hard."

"Thanks, Dan."

"Alexa also called you a villain and herself a hero." Renee says. "Any thoughts on that?"

"In my eyes, no one is truly good or evil. Not even my older sister, Stephanie. I'm no where near a villain. I'm more of a chaotic good or chaotic neutral."

Renee nods. "She also said the Divas of Domination all use their last names to keep up their statuses in WWE. Thoughts?"

"Renee, Daniel, my girls and I have never done anything like that. We work hard and strive to keep up our statuses. Respect that."

"She brought up Randy Orton quite a lot in her rant about you." Daniel says. "Knowing you, that doesn't bode well for her. Randy Orton is your husband, and you two have also known each other since you were kids. You have an unbreakable bond. Do you think that she was trying to get in your head with that?"

"Yes. I know that she was."

"And the big one…" Renee says. "She dragged your kids into this."

"Yes."

"This is a big deal."

"This is a very big deal. Daniel, you're expecting a baby girl. In the future, if someone that had problems with you dragged your daughter into it…would you kick their ass?"

"Yes." Daniel says. "Without a doubt, I would. As would Brie."

I smile and nod. "You see…even when Alexa mentioned Randy and my friends, I wasn't going to confront her on-screen. It was different when she spoke of my children. They are my world. My precious babies. You do not speak of them in such a way that Alexa Bliss did. She's lucky that Randy didn't go after her for it…at least not yet. A mother would never let someone get away with something like that. Alexa Bliss is a little bitch. I will put her in her place and take action against her for her words about my children. She will regret ever doing such a thing."

The Talking Smack filming ends. Daniel waves and leaves.

"So…" Renee says. "Is the double date still on for this weekend?"

"Yep."


	9. Chapter 9

**_SmackDown Live: Nov. 29, 2016_**

"I'm so ready for TLC." I say to Randy.

"Me too." He replies.

"You don't even have a match yet."

"I will after Bray and I beat American Alpha tonight and take their spot against Heath and Rhyno for the Tag Team Titles."

"Don't underestimate American Alpha. They might be the newest team on SmackDown, but they're tougher than they look."

Randy rolls his eyes. "I know. But I'm Randy Orton." He kisses my cheek.

"I know that you're Randy Orton."

"Good. Cause you married me."

"I'm well aware that I married you. I remember when you proposed and the actual wedding."

"Ah. The good ole days." He hands me one of his merchandise sweatshirts. "In return for the merchandise I got last week."

I smile. "Do you know how long I've wanted-"

"Renee gets on me about it every time you mention it around her."

"Good. We gotta go on another double date with her and Dean sometime."

"I agree. And when we do, we have to go to a Mexican restaurant again."

"Agreed."

"Good luck with your contract signing."

"Thanks. Good luck with your match."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I smiled as I put on my old charm bracelet. "For good luck."

Chelle walks in the locker-room and looks at me. "Are your rompers making a comeback?"

I smile. "Yep."

"Does Randy know? He loves them."

"Not yet."

She looks at my wrist. "Is that your charm bracelet?"

"It is. I need a little good luck so I don't lose my temper during the contract signing."

"That would be for the best." She plays with my hair. "Save it for TLC."

"I will."

Becky is in Catering when I get there. I sit with her.

"I'm going to kick some lass for you tonight." I say.

"Good." She replies. "Alexa deserves it."

"After last week, she definitely does."

"Bringing up your and Randy's kids was low."

"Very."

"She deserves everything that's coming."

"Yep."

"Beat her up."

"I will."

* * *

("Spiteful" plays)

Alexa walks down to the ring. I frown as I watch from the guerilla. She sits in one of the chairs.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I walk down to the ring holding my SmackDown Women's Championship. When I enter the ring, I hold the championship belt in the air. I sit across from Alexa.

Renee goes to start, but Alexa stops her.

"Marissa and I can handle this." Alexa says. "But if we need advice on bad fashion, we'll get you."

I roll my eyes. "The only one with bad fashion is you."

She huffs. "You're just jealous of me."

"Yeah…" I say sarcastically. "Like you obviously are of me like I said last week on Talking Smack."

"I am not jealous of you!"

"Keep saying that…I'm not buying what your selling here."

She gets in my face. "I am not jealous. Not of you or anything you have. I am a great person on my own. And I am the hero of this story and you are the villain. I am going finally defeat you and set things right as champion." She signs the contract.

"Alexa, you act like everything here is black and white. It's not. I'm not a villain. I'm not a hero. I'm somewhere in the middle. Honestly, bringing someone's kids into your problem with them is more of a villain thing. And who did that? You. And I'm not just going to forget about that. You brought my kids into the issues. You don't bring my kids into anything ever. And come Sunday, you'll regret even having the idea. I am the SmackDown Women's Champion. You won't be allowed to get away with what you did. This is personal. I am going to make you my-"

Alexa slaps me. We start brawling. After a while, I have her on the top rope for a Superplex, but she counters and shoves me off and into the table. She raises my championship before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**_TLC: Dec. 4, 2016_**

I wrapped my hands with tape. "I'm ready to kick Alexa's ass." I tell Nikki.

"Good. She needs it." Nikki replies. "Good luck with your Tables Match."

"Thanks. Good luck with your No Disqualification Match."

"Thanks. I'm excited."

"Me too."

"We need to go do something soon. Like a girls night out."

"Just you and me?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay. We should plan that soon."

* * *

I smiled as Randy pinned Rhyno to win the SmackDown Tag Team Championship with Bray. "That's my man."

I looked at my championship belt. "Champion couple once again. At least for now."

Randy, Bray, and Luke arrived backstage and the cameramen took a picture of them with the SmackDown Tag Team Championship belts. Bray and Luke left along with one belt. Randy stayed with the other.

I smiled. "I know that this supposed to be the New Era, but it looks like you and I are keeping up."

"We're quite good at that." Randy replies.

"Yes we are."

The cameramen take a photo of us talking.

"How many more are you taking?" Randy asks.

One laughs. "Can we just get one of you two standing together?"

Randy pulls me to him. "I guess."

They take the picture and leave us alone.

"You're sweaty." I say.

"I just had a wrestling match." Randy says. "I'm going to be sweaty."

"I know. Just gotta tease you."

"Why you little tease." He kisses me hard.

I put my arms around him and kiss back. Randy has his hands in my hair. He pushes me against the wall and continues.

"Randy," I say. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We stop.

I smile. "I missed that."

Randy smiles. "Me too."

* * *

("Spiteful" plays)

Alexa walks down and enters the ring.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I enter the ring.

"The following match is a Tables Match for the SmackDown Women's Championship! Introducing first, the Challenger, from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa poses and gets booed.

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the SmackDown Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I stand in the middle of the ring and raise up the championship belt. I hand it to the referee.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately tackle Alexa. I start unloading punches on her. As soon as she's weared down, I roll out of the ring and go to grab a table. Alexa hits me with a Missile Dropkick. She shoves the table back under the ring.

I run up behind her and throw her into the barricade. I then hit her with a Running Knee. I toss Alexa into the steel steps.

"Don't talk about my kids, bitch!" I shout.

I jump on the back of Alexa. I taunt and run towards her, but she moves and I run into the barricade. Alexa grabs a table and sets it up. I hit her with a hard Right. Alexa shoves me into the table. I move before she can put me through it.

I grab Alexa and throw her into the apron. I get on the apron and bring her up with me. I go to hit Alexa, but I stop when I see all of the fans turn towards the ramp. It's the Mystery Woman. I pick up Alexa for a Powerbomb. Mystery Woman runs towards me. I stop. Alexa hits a Headscissors. I go through the table.

"Here's your winner and the NEW SmackDown Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!"

I hold my head as Alexa celebrates. She looks at Mystery Woman. They both go towards me. I try to get up to get away, but I can't. I'm too weak.

The Wyatt noise goes off, and the lights go out.

I feel someone pull me up and hold onto me to keep me up.

"Randy?" I whisper.

"It's me." He whispers. "Don't worry. I got you."

The Wyatt noise goes off again, and the lights turn on.

We're still there with Bray and Luke as well. Alexa and Mystery Woman share a look and walk away. I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Jan. 17, 2017_**

I sit on my couch watching SmackDown with Eve.

"So…have you talked to Trish?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. She isn't talking to many people right now." I say. "But I happen to be one of her faves."

"What did they name the baby?"

"Madison Patricia."

"Cute!"

"I know. So cute. Can't wait to see Randy on my TV."

"I can't wait to see Cody again."

"Soon. But I'm happy that he gets to do what he wants now."

"Yeah. He hated the Stardust character."

"I kinda did too."

"Mom?" Alanna says as she quietly enters the living room. "I can't sleep."

I smile. "You can watch SmackDown with me and Aunt Evie. Just don't tell your brother."

"Okay."

* * *

I put Alanna on the other couch as Alexa and Becky are on the ground fighting. Then, La Luchadora appears in front of the cage door.

"You've gotta be kidding." Eve says.

"This is ridiculous." I say.

Becky locks in the Disarmher, but La Luchadora kicks her to break the hold. Only one person kicks people like La Luchadora just did.

"It's Mickie." I mutter.

"Definitely." Eve replies.

"Here is your winner and STILL SmackDown Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!"

"Damn it." I say. "Those bitches…"

Eve hugs me.

La Luchadora and Alexa beat on Becky. Becky fights back. She gets ahold of La Luchadora's mask and pulls it off. It is Mickie James.

"Well fuck." I say.

"This isn't good." Eve says.

Alexa attacks Becky. Mickie kicks Becky and knocks her unconscious.

"Eve?" I say. "Can you carry Alanna to bed? I gotta make an important phone call."

"Sure." Eve says. "I think I know exactly what you're doing."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Eve leaves the room carrying Alanna. I get on my iPhone and make a call.

Me: "Hey, Dad. It's Marissa."

Dad: "Hey, Kid. What's up?"

Me: "Can you do me a favor?"

Dad: "Sure. What is it?"

Me: "Inform all of the higher ups that I'm coming back next Tuesday."

Dad: "I can do that. Anything else?"

Me: "Nope."

Dad: "Okay. Love you. Bye."

Me: "Love you too. Bye."

I hang up and call Randy.

Randy: "Hello?"

Me: "It's your wife."

Randy: "Hey beautiful. What's up?"

Me: "I just miss you."

Randy: "Really? I think there's something else that you wanted to tell me."

Me: "I'm coming back next Tuesday."

Randy: "I knew Mickie being revealed was going to cause you to return soon."

Me: "You know me well."

Randy: "That I do. I'm coming home tomorrow. See you then?"

Me: "You will. Bye, baby. Love you."

Randy: "Love you too. Bye, sweetheart."

I hang up. Eve walks back in.

"That was two phone calls." She says.

"I can't leave Randy uninformed." I reply.

"I know. Good for you though. You haven't really been motivated to wrestle since TLC. This is good for you. I'm taking time off. I can watch your kids."

"Thanks, Eve."


	12. Chapter 12

**_SmackDown Live: Jan. 24, 2017_**

I run my fingers along Randy's tattoos. "I'm sitting in the crowd tonight."

"Why?" He asks.

"I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"One that involves kicking Mickie's ass."

"Any plan that involves that is fine with me."

"Good."

* * *

Mickie runs from Becky and leaps over the barricade right by me. Becky runs after, but Alexa attacks her. Mickie and Alexa beat on Becky. I finally grab Alexa and toss her over the barricade. I then help Becky up. Mickie starts backing away slowly.

"I'll take Alexa." Becky says. "You take Mickie."

"Deal." I reply.

Mickie jumps over the barricade and starts running. I run after her. She heads backstage. I follow. I lose her after guerilla.

I see American Alpha and stop them. "Seen Mickie James?"

They point towards the Women's locker-room.

"Thanks." I say before heading down there.

I see Mickie down there. She's trying to get in, but Carmella is stalling her.

"You're not officially a member of SmackDown." Carmella says. "So you're not allowed in."

"Let me in!" Mickie shouts.

Carmella sees me. I send her a wink and attack Mickie. I slam her on the door before tackling her to the ground.

I start punching her. "How's it feel to be on the receiving end?"

I continue punching her. A few security guards pull me off. I escape from them and clear off a nearby table. They try to pull me back again, but I slap one of them. I pick up Mickie and hit a Picture Perfect on her, breaking the table.

"Don't mess with the Queen of Chaos." I say.

Randy smiles. "She's back."

I nod. "Yep. And I'm out for Mickie James."

* * *

 ** _Talking Smack_**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Renee says. "Please welcome Marissa! Yay!"

"I'm back." I say as I sit.

"And we're glad to have you back." Daniel says. "And I would like to take this moment to announce that you have a match this Sunday at the Royal Rumble. You will be teaming up with Naomi, Becky Lynch, and Nikki Bella against Mickie James, Alexa Bliss, Natalya, and Carmella."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good." Renee says. "So I don't think anyone expected your return tonight."

"No. I kept it pretty secret. I didn't want Mickie to see it coming."

"Speaking of Mickie," Daniel says. "She admitted to being the Mystery Woman that attacked you for awhile and cost you the SmackDown Women's Championship at TLC tonight. Thoughts?"

"I am not surprised. I heard she was in the area. I knew that the Mystery Woman had a personal vendetta against me. It seemed the most likely. She just confirmed it. Now I have every reason to kick her ass. I'm going. See you at the Royal Rumble."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Royal Rumble: Jan. 29, 2017_**

I'm on the preshow for the Royal Rumble tonight, but I get to fight Mickie, so it's worth it. I'm teaming up with Naomi, Nikki Bella, and Becky Lynch to take on Carmella, Natalya, Alexa Bliss, and Mickie James.

Chelle and Eve are in the crowd with our kids. I think I'll join them at least for the Royal Rumble match.

I smirked as I put on my T-shirt. This was going to be a good night.

Randy walks in and kisses me. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I say. "Good luck to you as well."

"Thank you."

"You're on preshow tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"That's sucks."

"Two out of three Women's match are."

"For fucks sake, you guys deserve better."

"I know. I feel like all this work I've put in the Women's Division isn't paying off."

"It will. In due time."

I nod. "I hope so. I think I'm gonna watch the Royal Rumble from the crowd with Chelle, Eve, and the kids."

"Okay." Randy says as he changes into ring gear. "Just come see me after your match first."

"Will do."

"Honestly, I think tonight's the night."

"What do you mean?"

"The night I win the Royal Rumble match again."

"I think so too."

"I would hope that my biggest supporter would think that."

"Well I don't disappoint."

"You never do."

* * *

("Spiteful" plays)

"The following Eight Woman Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Columbus, Ohio, she is the SmackDown Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And her partner, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

("New Foundation" plays)

"And their partner, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S, yes

Diamonds on my neck, yes I'm fabulous…

"And their partner, being accompanied to the ring by James Ellsworth, from Staten Island, Carmella!"

("Celtic Invasion" plays)

"And their opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch!"

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"And her partner, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And their partner, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa Orton!"

I stop by Michelle, Eve, and the kids before I enter the ring and hug all of them.

I'm amazing

I'm ama-ama-amazing…

"And their partner, from Orlando, Florida, Naomi!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nikki and Natalya start the match off. They have a stare down, and Natalya taunts Nikki. Nikki slaps Natalya. Natalya tags Alexa in. Nikki looks pissed. They lock up.

It's about a fair matchup. Nikki locks Alexa in a headlock finally. Alexa escapes. Nikki gets Alexa in another headlock.

"Nikki!" I shout.

Nikki brings Alexa to our corner, and I tag in. We hit a Double Dropkick on Alexa. Alexa rolls to her corner and tags Natalya back in.

Natalya tries to Suplex me, but I fight back. Alexa comes in to help her, but Becky comes in to help me. Carmella comes in to help the opposing team. Naomi joins in as well. Mickie and Nikki follow suit. We struggle for a few, but my team ends up Suplexing the opposing team. The opponents roll out of the ring. Nikki and Becky hit them with Basement Dropkicks. Naomi and I hit them with Suicide Dives. I grab Natalya and throw her back in the ring. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

Natalya kicks me in the gut. She goes for another Suplex. I reverse into one of my own. I then stomp on Natalya's leg. I lock in a Sharpshooter. Carmella breaks the hold. Naomi tackles her out of the ring. Natalya Suplexes me. I roll to my corner and tag in Becky.

Becky beats on Natalya and gets her into a corner as I get up. Becky hits Natalya with a Flying Forearm and then a Springboard Sidekick. Natalya rolls out of the ring. Becky hits her with another Forearm. Mickie attacks Becky. I run over and take Mickie down with a Thesz Press. I continue to beat on her. Ellsworth pulls me off of Mickie as Natalya and Becky reenter the ring. I slap Ellsworth across the face and hit him with a Superkick for good measure. I get back on the apron.

Becky tries to tag in Nikki, but Natalya drags her to their corner. The opposing team tags back and forth until Alexa gets Becky in the ropes instead of the corner. Mickie kicks Becky in the face. Alexa pins Becky.

1…2…kickout!

Natalya tags back in. Alexa and Natalya doubleteam Becky. Natalya taunts Nikki again. Becky rolls Natalya into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Natalya hits Becky with a Running Lariat and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Natalya locks Becky in a Sleeper Hold, but Becky escapes. Natalya hits a Michinoku Driver on Becky and knocks Naomi off the apron. Natalya goes to hit a German Suplex on Becky. Becky does a Standing Switch and pushes Natalya into the ropes. Alexa tags herself in.

Becky takes down Alexa and sends Natalya out of the ring. Becky tries to get to me and Nikki, but Natalya and Mickie pull us down. Alexa beats on Becky, but Becky rolls her into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Becky manages to tag in Naomi. Naomi hits Alexa with a Springboard Crossbody. Naomi takes out all of Alexa's partners. Naomi dominates Alexa and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Mickie breaks the pin. Becky goes to get her, but Natalya takes out Becky. Nikki takes out Natalya. Carmella takes out Nikki. I take out Carmella. Mickie goes after me, but I Superkick her and Clothesline her to the outside. I hit a Moonsault on Mickie as Naomi hits a Split-Legged Moonsault on Alexa. Naomi pins Alexa.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Becky Lynch, Nikki Bella, Marissa Orton, and Naomi!"

Becky, Nikki, and I run into the ring and hug Naomi. We celebrate together as the opposing team glares at us. I make sure to blow a kiss to my kids before heading back to backstage.

* * *

I'm walking in the backstage area with Becky discussing our match.

"And I loved when you just ran and hit Mickie with a Thesz Press." Becky goes quiet for a moment. "Holy…Undertaker…"

I smile as I see the Undertaker sitting down at a table near us backstage. "Hi, Mark!"

Becky looks at me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?"

Undertaker looks at me and stands up. "Hey, Marissa. How are you? It's been a while."

I nod. "I'm doing good. What about you?"

"Good. Ready to win the Royal Rumble."

"Good. I'm not picking a certain person to win tonight though. Randy is pretty confident that he's winning tonight."

"If I don't win, he will. Cause I'm definitely taking out Lesnar and Goldberg."

"Good."

"By the way, nice match that you two had out there."

Becky looks at him startled. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Mark. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go see Randy."

Taker nods. "It's all good. Tell him that I say hi. Bye."

"Will do. Bye."

Randy greets me with a kiss ass I enter the locker-room. "What took you so long?"

"Saw the Undertaker." I say.

"Are you serious? How come I never catch him backstage?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but he says hi."

I get a text.

Becky: You left me alone with the Undertaker.

I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Randy asks.

"I left Becky alone with the Undertaker."

"Okay. That's funny."

Renee Young opens the door a little. "Marissa, I'm supposed to interview you."

"Come in." Randy says. "I'll stay out of the camera's view."

Renee enters. "Marissa, congratulations on your team's victory tonight."

"Thank you, Renee." I say.

"So do you have any predictions for the matches left tonight?"

"Well…I'm hoping that Bayley beats Charlotte, and Roman Reigns beats Kevin Owens. Now as for the Royal Rumble-"

"I'm going to win." Chris says as he enters my locker-room.

"I was going to say the Undertaker or Randy actually."

Chris frowns at me. "Well…Marissa, you stupid idiot. You know what happens when you don't say that you think Chris Jericho is going to win the Royal Rumble? You know what happens?" Chris clicks his pin. "You just made the list!" He writes my name down and leaves.

The interview ends, and Renee leaves.

I look at Randy. "Did Chris just-"

Chris reenters the locker-room. "I was coming to say hi, but you were being interviewed."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I sit with Michelle, Eve, and the kids as AJ vs Cena is about to start.

"Hi, Mommy!" My kids say.

"Hi." I say.

Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep

No, they don't want none

No, they don't want none

They looking scared no they don't really want none...

AJ enters the ring and taunts.

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now

You can't see me, my time is now!..

John runs down to the ring and slides in. He then waves at us and throws his hat to my son. I catch it for him. Randy Junior happily wears the hat. I take a picture and send it to Randy.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds, John Cena!"

John poses for the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 218 pounds, who would like to be announced as the Face that Runs the Place, he is the WWE Champion, the phenomenal, AJ Styles!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

John and AJ lock up. AJ ends up in a Sleeper Hold but he escapes. He hits John with a few Right Hands. John starts fighting back. I watch as the two go back and forth for a while. AJ rolls John into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Let's go Cena! and AJ Styles! chants start. John hits a Springboard Stunner on AJ and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

AJ clotheslines John. He then goes for a Phenomenal Forearm, but John dodges. John picks up AJ for the Attitude Adjustment, but AJ escapes and hits a Pele Kick. He pins John.

1…2…kickout!

John barely kicks out. AJ locks in the Calf Crusher. John barely makes it to the ropes.

AJ picks up John for the Styles Clash, but John lifts up AJ and hits the Attitude Adjustment. He pins AJ.

1…2…kickout!

John locks in the STF. AJ makes it to the ropes. AJ then hits another Pele Kick and a Styles Clash on John. AJ goes for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

John hits a Clothesline on AJ. He then picks up AJ and hits another Attitude Adjustment. John then hits AJ with a Five Knuckle Shuffle. John pins AJ.

1…kickout!

AJ and John go back and forth again. AJ hits a Pele Kick. John hits another Springboard Stunner. AJ hits another Phenomenal Forearm and pins John.

1…2…kickout!

John picks up AJ for another Attitude Adjustment, but AJ escapes again. AJ goes for the Pele Kick, but AJ misses. John had moved. AJ strikes John with a few Right Hands and goes for the Pele Kick again. John moves again. AJ goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but John catches him.

"Looks like it's time for AJ to get an Attitude Adjustment." I say.

"John's gonna win." Chelle says.

"Well…AJ tried." Eve says.

John hits the Attitude Adjustment on AJ. He then picks up AJ when he gets up and hits another one. John hits a third one and then a Five Knuckle Shuffle. He pins AJ.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, John Cena!"

We cheer.

"John just tied Ric's record." Chelle says to me.

"Oh shit. It's number sixteen. I didn't realize that." I say.

Chelle laughs. "I didn't know it would be until John mentioned it this morning."

John rolls out of the ring and kisses Chelle and Kaia before heading backstage. Chelle and Kaia leave their seats to meet him backstage.

* * *

"The following contest is the Royal Rumble match! In a moment, the two Superstars who drew number one and number two will start in the ring! Every two minutes another Superstar will join the match! This will continue until all thirty Superstars have joined the match! Eliminations will occur when a Superstar is thrown over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor! This will continue until the last man standing is declared the winner and will go on to the main event of WrestleMania! And so, it is time to find out who drew number one!"

("SAWFT is a Sin" plays)

"Making his way to the ring, Big Cass!"

I look at Eve. "I should've joined in this again."

"You say that every year." She tells me.

"Had Mickie not been revealed as La Luchadora I would've been returning in this one."

"Mommy," Alanna says. "Just let Daddy win this one."

I laugh. "I hope he does. Him, Taker, or number twenty-three."

"Why twenty-three?"

"Cause it's a good number."

"That was her number when she was in this in 2011." Eve says.

"Okay." Alanna says.

Come on!

You know I got ya, yeah.

One, Break the wall down.

(Break down the walls)…

"Making his way to the ring at number two, the United States Champion, Chris Jericho!"

"Uncle Chris!" Alanna and Junior shout.

I smile. "This'll be good."

Chris waves at us as he enters the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chris smacks Cass. Cass immediately starts beating on him.

A Stupid Idiot! chant starts.

Chris is almost eliminated but manages to stay in.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Lucha Lucha" plays)

Kalisto enters. He starts taking on Chris and Cass. Cass tosses him over, but Kalisto impressively hangs on.

"Woah!" Eve says.

"I'm impressed." I say.

Cass flattens Kalisto with a Big Boot. Chris starts beating on Cass.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Hype" plays)

Mojo Rawley enters. Mojo takes down Chris and Kalisto. Cass and Mojo fight in the corner. Chris and Mojo work together to try to eliminate Cass. Cass escapes, and Chris starts beating on him again.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Les Toreadores" plays)

Jack Gallagher from 205 Live enters the match. He hits people with his umbrella until Chris attacks him from behind. Chris taunts, and Jack nails him with the umbrella.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Some Bodies Gonna Get It" plays)

Mark Henry enters. He immediately goes after Big Cass.

"Remember when he almost attacked us?" Eve says.

"I almost got a World's Strongest Slam." I say.

"Daddy should beat him up for that." Junior says.

"Daddy did. With Uncle Ted and Uncle Cody's help."

"Good."

Mark launches Jack, but goes under the top rope. Jack gets the umbrella and jumps from the top rope, but Mark eliminates him.

"Damn." Eve says.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("I Am Stronger" plays)

Braun Strowman enters.

"Yes!" Eve says. "My dude!"

"You're rooting for him?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Mojo goes after Braun as Chris slips under the bottom rope. Braun eliminates Mojo and Cass. Kalisto tries to fight him and also gets eliminated. Mark and Braun go at it. Braun eliminates Mark as well.

"Yay!" Junior cheers.

"You don't like Braun." Alanna says.

"Did Braun try to attack Mom?"

"No…go Braun!"

I laugh and continue watching the match.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Worlds Apart" plays)

"Braun's gonna crush him…" I mutter.

Sami Zayn enters the ring. They start fighting. Braun dominates.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Well it's the Big Show!

It's a big bad show tonight. (oh baby, come on. oh yeah)

Yeah, it's the Big Show…

Big Show enters the ring. He and Braun go back and forth. Braun hits him with a Clothesline. Big Show Chokeslams Braun. Chris slips back in and receives a KO Punch. Braun eliminates Big Show.

"Damn." I mutter.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Ten" plays)

Tye Dillinger enters the ring and tries to fight Braun. Sami and Tye doubleteam Braun. Braun hits a Double Suplex on them.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Glenny" plays)

James Ellsworth heads to the ring with Carmella in tow. He won't enter the ring after seeing Braun. Tye and Sami try to eliminate Braun, but they fail.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Retaliation" plays)

Dean heads to the ring. He tricks Ellsworth into heading into the ring. Braun eliminates Ellsworth. Dean starts to fight Braun along with Sami and Tye.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Superhuman" plays)

Baron Corbin heads to the ring.

"Betcha he can eliminate Braun." I tell Eve. "He won the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal last year."

"Betcha Baron can't." Eve says. "Winner gets five dollars."

"Deal."

Baron joins Dean, Sami, and Tye in beating on Braun. Braun eliminates Tye. Baron eliminates Braun after a Helluva Kick from Sami.

"Best be getting that five dollars." I say to Eve.

Dean hits Baron with Dirty Deeds.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

It's a New Day

Yes it is…

Kofi Kingston enters the ring. He starts fighting with Dean and Sami. Dean tosses Baton out, but Baron slides under the bottom rope.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

Ted comes to the ring with Ryse.

"Uncle Ted!" The kids shout.

Chelle makes it back without Kaia. "Kaia is staying with John. Hey Ted's here."

"What's Daddy's number?" Alanna asks.

"I don't know." I say.

Ryse comes over and takes a selfie with us. "I'm going to post this and come sit with you guys."

"Okay." We all say.

Ryse heads backstage. Ted fights Sami, Dean, and Kofi. Baron hits Ted with a Deep Six. Baron tries to eliminate Kofi, but Kofi hangs on to the ring post.

"Woah." Chelle says.

"Kofi is amazing." I say.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Hellfire" plays)

Sheamus heads to the ring. He beats on everyone in the ring. He gives Ted his ten beats move.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

It's a New Day

Yes it is…

Big E heads to the ring just as Ryse joins us.

"What number?" She asks.

"Seventeen." I say.

"What's Randy?"

"He didn't say."

Big E starts beating on Ted. He then works together with Kofi.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Roar of the Lion" plays)

Rusev heads to the ring with Lana.

"I hate him." I say.

"Same." My three friends say.

Rusev attacks everybody.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Swiss Made" plays)

Cesaro heads to the ring.

"Cesaro is here." Ryse says.

"Sheasaro reunited." I say.

"Anyone else kinda ship them?" Chelle asks.

"Me." Eve, Ryse, and I say.

Cesaro starts swinging everybody.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

It's a New Day

Yes it is…

Xavier Woods enters the ring.

"Where's Daddy?" Junior asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Number twenty, and Randy is still not out here." Ryse says. "Damn he drew good."

Xavier helps Kofi. They doubleteam Sheamus.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Live in Fear" plays)

Bray Wyatt heads to the ring. I bite my lip and frown.

"Bray's here." Eve says. "Randy should be soon."

I nod. "I don't think I can put into words how much I hate him. Bray Wyatt has damaged my family too much. I can't wait for Randy to turn on him."

"Me either." Alanna says.

Bray goes right after Ted before going after others.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Cruise Control" plays)

Apollo Crews heads to the ring.

"Damn it." I say. "Where's Randy?"

"Cheer up." Chelle says.

"Twenty-three is next." Ryse says.

"Yeah." I say. "That's my number. Whoever has it going to do good."

Apollo starts fighting everybody and flying around. Sheasaro eliminate the whole New Day.

"Woah." Eve says.

Chris eliminates Sheasaro.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy appears on the stage.

"Oh there he is." I say. "Told you guys that twenty-three was good."

The girls laugh.

"Daddy!" Alanna and Junior shout.

Randy runs down the ramp and heads over to us. He says hi to everyone else and looks at me.

"I think I need a good luck kiss." He says.

I grab him and kiss him. He enjoys it for a few before letting go and entering the ring, immediately kicking everyone's ass. He RKOs Baron, Rusev, and Sami. Then, he works with Bray.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I'm here to show the world

I'm here to show the world

Come on

Bring it on…

Dolph Ziggler heads to the ring. He Superkicks Bray and Randy, but Rusev catches him. Dolph still Superkicks him and hits a Double DDT on Ted and Apollo. He Superkicks Ted and Apollo. Dolph tries to eliminate both before fighting Dean. Chris fights Ted. Randy works on Baron.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Live in Fear" plays)

Luke Harper heads to the ring. Randy and Bray stare at him.

I bite my lip. "I don't like him."

Luke enters the ring, doesn't pay attention to Randy, and eliminates Apollo. Randy and Luke stare each other down. Bray tries to calm Luke. Luke Clotheslines Bray and fights Randy. Luke attempts Sister Abigail on Bray, but Randy RKOs Luke.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Next Big Thing" plays)

Brock Lesnar heads to the ring with Paul Heyman in tow.

"I hate this douchebag." I say.

"Didn't you slap him a few times at SummerSlam?" Chelle asks.

"He busted Randy open and F5'ed Shane. I had a good reason."

"I think those were the hardest slaps Lesnar ever received." Ryse says.

"She also kicked Paulrus in the balls."

"I did." I say.

Brock stops and looks at me before entering the ring. He eliminates Dean and Dolph.

"No!"

Brock hits a few guys with German Suplexs and hits Ted and Randy with F5s. Brock is the only one standing.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("SAWFT is a Sin" plays)

Enzo Amore heads to the ring. This is pathetic. He enters the ring and immediately gets Clotheslined and eliminated by Lesnar. Brock beats on a few guys. Chris rolls under the bottom rope to the outside of the ring.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Invasion" plays)

Goldberg heads to the ring.

I smile. "He could get Lesnar."

They start fighting. Goldberg Spears Brock. He then Clotheslines Brock over the top rope and eliminates him.

"Holy shit!" I yell.

Goldberg sends me a small smile. We had a media appearance together yesterday, and I had told him about my hatred for Brock.

Goldberg completely decimates the others until Randy and Bray team up on him. They try to eliminate Goldberg, but they fail. Goldberg hits them with a Double Spear.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Rest in Peace" plays)

The Undertaker appears in the ring. Goldberg turns around, and they have a staredown.

"Holy shit…" Eve whispers.

"Fangirling hardcore right now." Chelle says.

"Me too." Ryse says.

"This is amazing." I say.

Corbin and Rusev end that before it even starts. Goldberg eliminates Rusev. Undertaker eliminates Corbin and gets Speared by Goldberg. Goldberg eliminates Luke Harper, but Undertaker eliminates Goldberg.

"Woah." My Divas of Domination teammates and I say.

Undertaker beats on Ted and Sami and eventually fights Randy and Bray.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("The Truth Reigns" plays)

Roman Reigns heads to the ring to a chorus of boos. He enters the ring, and he and Undertaker start brawling. Undertaker hits a Chokeslam on Roman, beats on the others, and eliminates Ted and Sami. He fails to eliminate Roman. Undertaker Chokeslams Chris. Roman comes up from behind and eliminated Undertaker.

"Woah!" Everyone shouts.

Roman then eliminates Chris.

"Holy shit!" Chelle shouts.

"It's almost over." Eve says.

"Three left." Ryse says.

"Roman, Bray, Randy…" I quietly say.

Randy and Bray doubleteam Roman. Roman rolls under the bottom rope. Randy grabs Roman for his DDT and looks at Bray quickly and then me.

"I'm going to win." Randy mouths. "I love you."

"I love you too." I mouth back.

Randy DDTs Roman. Bray grabs Roman for Sister Abigail. Randy prepares for the RKO. They go for the Sister Abigail into the RKO, but Roman reverses Superman Punches both men. He then eliminates Bray.

"Go Randy!" I shout.

"Go Dad!" Our two kids shout.

Roman goes for the Spear, but Randy catches him with the RKO. Randy then Clotheslines Roman over the top rope, eliminating him and winning the 2017 Royal Rumble.

"YES!" I shout. "HE DID IT!"

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Randy rolls out the ring and hugs the kids before kissing me passionately.

"I did it." He whispers. "I told you."

I smile. "You did it."

He pulls me over the barricade. I smile. He then has me enter the ring with him. He points at the WrestleMania sign, and fireworks go off. Randy pulls me in for another kiss.

This was a night I would never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

**_SmackDown Live: Jan. 31, 2017_**

I sat down as the makeup artists finished my makeup. I didn't know for sure if I had a match tonight, but I wanted to be ready in case I did.

"You're so gorgeous." One of the makeup artists, named Amanda, says.

"Thanks, Amanda." I quietly say.

"Marissa, sweetie, you're amazing." Another makeup artist, Lauren, says as she finishes putting on eyeshadow for me.

"Thank you, Lauren, but you might be over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. You're absolutely gorgeous. You're talented. You're a skilled businesswoman. Do I need to go on?"

"She's also one hell of wrestler." Amanda says. "You killed it on Sunday."

"Thanks." I say. "Unfortunately, we were stuck on the preshow."

"Yeah…"

"Marissa," Daniel says as he approaches. "You have a match tonight."

"Okay." I say. "Against who?"

"Carmella. You both were open tonight, so I figured why not. If you get the chance, punch Ellsworth extra hard for me."

"Will do. Thanks, Daniel."

"No problem."

* * *

I watch as Randy and Bray had a match against John and Luke. With Randy winning the Royal Rumble on Sunday and John being the current WWE Champion, they could be the main event at WrestleMania.

Becky walks up next to me. "Any advice you can offer me for my match tonight?"

"You and Naomi work together. Have solid teamwork. Don't let Mickie DDT you." I reply.

"Thanks."

I watch as Luke shoves Bray, so Luke can attack Randy. "Looks like he's done with the Wyatt Family. Phase 1 complete."

"This was a part of the plan?"

"It sure was, and it went great."

"Do I get to know any more of the plan?"

"I'll let it be a surprise."

Randy RKOs John and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, the Wyatt Family!"

I smile. Randy just got a lot of momentum when he pinned John. However, I was still unhappy that Randy was still working with Bray, but I know that will change in a few weeks.

Randy arrives backstage with Bray. I smile.

Randy pulls me into his arms. "How'd I do?"

I look at him. "Amazing. That was a great victory.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to head to the women's locker-room." Becky says. "See you later, Marissa."

"Bye, Becky." I say.

"Marissa," Bray says. "Don't you have a match?"

"Shit. I do." I kiss Randy's cheek. "I'll see you after my match."

* * *

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S, yes

Diamonds on my neck, yes I'm fabulous…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by James Ellsworth, from Staten Island, Carmella!"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Carmella and I lock up. She gains an advantage. She locks me in a headlock. She gets me down to the ground, but I escape. She then grabs me and hits a Running Bulldog. She pins me.

1…kickout!

I stand up. Carmella goes to hit me with a Superkick, but I dodge it. I roll Carmella into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Carmella with a Dropkick. James Ellsworth then gets up on the apron. I knock him off with a Superkick. I taunt Carmella with a Moonwalk similar to her own. She rolls me into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Carmella with a Suplex. I then stomp on her a few times. She starts to get up. I Dropkick her back to the ground. I then hit her with a Standing Moonsault. I pin Carmella.

1…2…kickout!

Carmella rolls out of the ring. I follow. I go to punch her, but she blocks and hits me. She then bounces my head off of the commentary table and throws me back in the ring.

1…kickout!

Carmella Irish Whips me into the corner of the ring. I slump down in the corner. She runs and hits me with a Bronco Buster. She then pulls me to the middle of the ring and locks in the Code of Silence. I struggle, but I manage to barely touch the ropes. Carmella lets go.

Carmella runs at me, but I toss her over the ropes and outside of the ring. James comes over to her side of the ring. I run and hit a Suicide Dive on both of them. I roll Carmella back in the ring. She starts to stand up. I hit her with a Thesz Press. When I get off, I check to make sure James is still out. He is. I hit Carmella with a Neckbreaker. I then lock in the Figure Four. Carmella taps out.

"Here is your winner, Marissa Orton!"

I grin and head backstage.

* * *

I quietly sat in the locker-room. Randy walks in.

He sits next to me. "Good job."

I smile. "Thanks."

"You ready for Phase 2?"

"Honestly, I'm ready for you to be away from Bray completely."

"Me too. I gotta be on Talking Smack tonight. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Randy smiles. "Thanks. Do you have any idea what you're going to do for WrestleMania?"

"I don't know."

"Do you wanna wrestle? You did last year."

"I hope. But I don't know for sure what I want yet. Ask again after Elimination Chamber."

"Will do."

"Who do you want to face at WrestleMania?"

"Honestly, I'm kinda hoping it's Bray."

I nod. "Okay."


End file.
